Wilting Primrose
by CherryOnTop24
Summary: Primrose Everdeen is the youngest in her family. She lives with her useless sister and mother who stare in space all day, having fallen into depression after the death of their father. Primrose is then reaped and taken into the Games to fight for her life. Will she make it home to her useless family in a box or in person? PS- first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic and i hope you enjoy it even though its really short. Thanx! **

* * *

Chapter One

The clacking of Effie Trinket's heels echo through the square. Her steps are slow and dramatic as she nears the reaping bowl, ready to destroy a poor girl's life with literally a flick of her wrist.

I can feel the tension in the crowd as her hand plunges into that bowl. It reaches for a slip near the bottom and plucks a perfectly neat piece of paper. It unfolds and everything continues in slow motion.

She grins and steps toward the mike and says in her shrill voice, 'Primrose Everdeen.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey! I'm back, sorry for the long wait though. I just didn't have time. Even right now I'm supposed to be doing my homework! Anywho, this is a response to my first and awesome reviewer. **

**PrincessPrimrose10: I know it's really short and im sorry, but thanks for the review anyway! **

**Anyway, on with the chapter, and ENJOY!**

_Who was it? _is the one question echoing throughout my mind. Was it Katniss? Was it me? Was it someone I know?

I notice everyone starting to stare and point at me, whispering unhappily. What's wrong with them? Why are they staring at me? Is there something wrong with me?

I look down and see that my clothes and shoes are normal, just my slightly untucked blouse sticking out like duck tail.

Effie Trinket's voice slaps me into reality. 'Come on up now, don't be shy. Come on.'

That's when realization dawns on me. It was me. I was reaped. That's why everyone's staring at me.

I am going into the 74th Annual Hunger Games to fight for my life. And the worst part is, im going to lose, there has never been a twelve year old victor before. Nothing can stop my death now. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Mother is the first one in. Her eyes are widened with shock and she bears a pitying expression on her face.

'Oh Prim, I'm so sorry.' she says, tears dripping down her face.

A sudden anger wells up inside me and I do something completely new to me. I snap- 'You have nothing to be sorry about.' How dare she feel sorry for me. How dare she pity me? She's the one who tuned out when I needed her, her and that useless sister of mine. I should be pitying them. But all I feel is anger and a pure hatred for her.

'You are no longer my mother. Now get out!' I scream, 'Now!'

Startled and confused, she turns and rushes out. Good. I'm glad she's hurt. I hope she feels more pain while I'm gone. She deserves it.

* * *

Katniss is next. She enters with a look of worry plastered on her face. She doesn't get a chance to speak because I yell at her to leave and to let Mother know my absolute loathing for her. When she leaves, I tell the Peacekeeper that I want no more visitors.

* * *

The humming of the train is hypnotizing, and more than once I find myself humming to its tune. Every time I notice myself doing this, Peeta smiles and I stop immediately, blushing.

I'm kind of happy that it's Peeta I'm going with because when I die, then he'll at least have a chance of winning. Well, more than I do anyway.

The sound of the Capitol anthem is what snaps me back to the present. I stare intently at the recap of the reapings, trying to get all the information I can.

I make a mental list of threats, allies and enemies.  
District 1 consists of the usual careers, a blond girl called Glimmer and her District partner, Marvel.

District 2 has Cato, a vicious, large boy and Clove, a small girl, scowling at the camera fiercely. I make a mental note to not forget them, they're real threats.

District 3 is the usual malnourished tributes, Jules and Quolombe.

District 4 is a little boy about my age, Jensen, and a pretty, auburn haired girl, Leesa.

District 5 is the typical underfed male, Luc, and a surprisingly fit red head, Circe.

District 6and 7 are both definite bloodbath tributes, Leah and Blaine, Rena and Rudy.

District 8 stands out with a surprisingly large male, Sanders, and his 14 year old sister Esme. Maybe I'll try to ally with them.

But who am I kidding, no one will want a useless twelve year old slowing them down.

District 9 and ten are also typical Bloodbath tributes, Larah and Karl, Aleah and Sean.

Next is our reaping where my name is called and I walk to the stage. I look surprisingly calmer than I felt at that time. Then its Peeta's name until the anthem plays again and the TV screen snapped shut.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and goodbye!**


End file.
